


Un hombre de Fuerte Terror

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Respira hondo; ya sé qué te ha dicho. Que me espíes y que no me cuentes sus secretos. - Dejó escapar una risita - Como si tuviera alguno. Alyn el Amargo, Luton, Desollador, todos los demás... ¿De dónde creerá que han salido? ¿De verdad cree que le son leales?" Roose Bolton. Danza de Dragones. George R. R. Martin<br/>Esta es la historia de un hombre fiel a su señor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un hombre de Fuerte Terror

Para la época en que, poco a poco, Ramsay había obtenido la confianza de su padre, Ben Bones hacía muchos años que se desempeñaba como encargado de las perreras. Nacido y criado en Fuerte Terror, de carácter taciturno y mirada esquiva, era de escasas palabras. No confiaba en los hombres ni la décima parte de lo que creía en sus animales. De hecho, no había ser humano que le resultara más importante que el menos favorecido de sus canes. Con una sola excepción: Ben idolatraba a Lord Bolton, y tenía sus razones al respecto.

Su señor no sólo le había encomendado una misión, al ponerlo al frente de la jauría de caza: también le había dado un sentido a su vida, una suerte de lugar en el mundo. Lord Roose era severo y hasta podía mostrarse brutal pero, a su modo de ver, también se comportaba como un amo justo. Exigía en la misma medida en que estaba dispuesto a recompensar un servicio leal y eficiente.

Por eso, cuando aquel le había ordenado formar parte de la pequeña mesnada de su hijo, conocida como Los Bribones del Bastardo, Ben se había sentido profundamente honrado. No es que trabajar para ese joven descarriado constituyese un lecho de rosas... pero el hombre sabía cuál era su objetivo en el grupo: observar a Ramsay, ser los ojos y oídos del patrón en todo momento, ser la correa con la cual Roose mantendría sujeto a ese perro loco que era su vástago.

No sabía cuándo todo se les había ido de las manos. No entendía cómo nadie había estado allí para impedir que el bastardo asesinara a Lord Bolton. Ramsay había intentado hacerles tragar el cuento del envenenamiento, pero Ben sabía la verdad. Sabía que, bajo las órdenes de ese joven, el poder de la casa a la cual servía terminaría por desvanecerse en medio de una orgía de sangre. El padre tenía razón, no se puede cimentar el dominio sola y sencillamente en el miedo. Pero miedo era lo único que su hijo sabía sembrar, y la cosecha sería una catástrofe si nadie se interponía en su camino.

Pero la Batalla contra el otro bastardo, el muchacho de Invernalia, aquel que comandase en su momento a la Guardia Nocturna, había venido a zanjar la cuestión y a resolver el atolladero en que la mente del perrero se debatía.

Qué conveniente era que Ramsay le hubiese ordenado hacer pasar hambre a las chicas. Qué oportuno resultaba haberle hecho caso. Qué indicado parecía que lo mantuviesen cautivo, justamente, en las perreras. Qué adecuado era haber olvidado, en un descuido imperdonable, trabar las rejas que retenían a las bestias en sus caniles...

Cuando, finalmente, la jauría se cobró la vida del usurpador, Ben Bones, perrero de Fuerte Terror y hombre de su señor, Lord Roose Bolton, sintió que el destino podía hacer justicia por mano propia.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando vi, hace pocos meses, la forma en que en la serie televisiva se había arreglado el final de Roose, sentí que era inexplicable que los hombres de su mesnada se mostrasen tan impotentes frente al coup d'etat de Ramsay.  
> Más adelante, al saber el final del propio hijo, se me ocurrió que esas perras no podían estar sueltas porque sí.


End file.
